Species Designations
Upon encountering a species the Borg Collective assign a species designation to it indicatory as to the order in which they have encountered each race. Species and Names *Species 116 (VOY: "Hope and Fear") *Species 125 (VOY: "Dark Frontier") *Species 149 (VOY: "Mortal Coil") *Species 180: Ferengi (VOY: "Infinite Regress") *Species 218: Talaxians (VOY: "Mortal Coil") *Species 259 (VOY: "The Gift") *Species 262 (VOY: "The Omega Directive") *Species 263 (VOY: "The Omega Directive") *Species 312 (VOY: "Natural Law") *Species 329: Kazon (VOY: "Mortal Coil", "Relativity") *Species 407: Lennli (Star Trek Screensaver) *Species 521: Shivolians (VOY: "Survival Instinct") *Species 571 (VOY: "Survival Instinct") *Species 689: Norcadians (VOY: "Ashes to Ashes") *Species 2000: Cardassians (Star Trek Screensaver) *Species 2461: Brunali (VOY: "Child's Play") *Species 3105: Rhawn (Star Trek Screensaver) *Species 3259: Vulcans (VOY: "The Raven") *Species 3783: Romulans (Star Trek Screensaver) *Species 4228: Hazari (VOY: "Think Tank") *Species 4774: Skedan (Star Trek Screensaver) *Species 5008: Klingons (Star Trek Screensaver) *Species 5174 (VOY: "Hunters") *Species 5618: Humans (VOY: "Dark Frontier") *Species 5973 (VOY: "The Haunting of Deck Twelve") *Species 6291: Yridians (VOY: "Equinox") *Species 6339 (VOY: "Infinite Regress") *Species 6961: Ktarians (VOY: "Dark Frontier") *Species 8472 (VOY: "Scorpion", "Scorpion, Part II", "Prey", "In the Flesh") *Species 10026 (VOY: "Dark Frontier") Species 116 - Delta Quadrant Species 116 displayed an aptitude for "seeing patterns where others see only confusion" allowing them to notice patterns of all forms and precisely extrapolate that pattern further which enabled them to learn the correct grammar and syntax of entire languages after only hearing a few phrases. Other forms of patterns such as encryption algorythms were also very easy for this race to decipher. Species 116 utilized a propulsion system named a Quantum Slipstream which enabled them to "avoid the storm on the horizon" and outrun the Borg for centuries before the Borg became more and more capable of persuing the vessels due to the assimilation of Transwarp technology, expanding and assimilating the surrounding systems until finally the species were cornered in their own space. (VOY - "Hope and Fear"). Then the Species 8472 war broke out between the Collective, species 116 saw this as their last hope that the Borg would be destroyed before the U.S.S. Voyager aided the Borg against the invaders for their own personal gain. (VOY - "Scorpion"). Due to their assistance, the Borg defeated species 8472 and assimilated all but 10,000 members of species 116 which held Voyager accountable for the destruction of their race as the Collective continued to expand and finally surrounded their system with hundreds of cubes (VOY - "Hope and Fear"). Arturis.jpg|Arturis, a member of species 116 Species 125 - Delta Quadrant This is the species from which the Borg Queen herself originates, the species possessed an over-sized cranial region exhibiting telepathy and extraordinary mental processing capacity. When they are sufficiently challenged enough to be required to give their tasks a degree of attention, they will twitch their heads and when extremely challenged they will focus by closing their eyes. Borg-queenside.jpg|Borg Queen, a member of species 125. Species 149 Species 149 was regarded as a medically technologically advanced species. The Borg assimilated knowledge involving nanoprobes for the reanimation of a lifeform as long as 73 hours following death. Provided the neural pathways are intact, 70 micrograms of nanoprobes which are pre-modified to the specific subject's physiology are sufficient to reverse cellular necrosis while the cereberal cortex is stimulated with a neural electric isopulse at 1 second intervals, Nanoprobes can compensate for any cellular degredation after the technique is completed. However, the subject requires regular doses of additional modified nanoprobes until the victims cells are capable of functioning on their own (VOY - "Mortal Coil"). Species 180 - Ferengi - Alpha Quadrant Species 180 name themselves as Ferengi. Ferengi were encountered early by the Collective. However why a vessel belonging to a race originating in the Alpha Quadrant was found in the Delta Quadrant, remains a mystery. Quark,_2375.jpg|Ferengi. Species 180 Species 218 - Talaxian - Delta Quadrant Species 218 name themselves as Talaxians. The Collective assimilated a small freighter belonging to Species 218 in the Dalmine Sector, assimilating the crew of 39. Their dense musculature made them excellent tactical drones. (VOY - "The Raven") Neelix.jpg|Neelix, Talaxian, Species 218 Species 259 Species 259 are an advanced omnicordial lifeform which inhabited Galactic Cluster 3. The species numbered some 22 billion when they were assimilated and had developed an advanced pattern-duplication design that was later incorporated into Borg autonomous regeneration sequencer technology. Species 262 Deemed to be a relatively primitive species by Borg standards, following their assimilation in the 22nd century. Their mythology referred to a substance which could "burn the sky". The Borg were intrigued and later descovered it to be a reference to the Particle 010 (Omega Molecule) Species 263 Deemed to be a relatively primitive species by Borg standards, Species 263 was the second in a series of thirteen species assimilated in the pursuit of attaining any and all information relative to Particle 010. In the mythology of the species, they believed the molecule to be a drop of blood from their creator. Species 312 Species 312 was a race assimilated by the Borg before 2374 possessing advanced tetryon-based energy barrier technology. Sometime before their assimilation, the race constructed an energy barrier around the planet Ledos in the Delta Quadrant. This was several hundred years before 2377, to protect the primitive race on the surface from the interference of other warp capable species. Species 329 - Kazon - Delta Quadrant Species 329 name themselves as Kazon, a relatively primitive however warp-capable species with a limited understanding of the technology in their possession which they gained control of after conquering their former oppressors. Their technology and biological lifeform was deemed unworthy of assimilation. Species 407 A species named the Lennli. Species 521 - Delta Quadrant A humanoid species native to the Delta Quadrant. Species 571 - Delta Quadrant A humanoid race based in the Delta Quadrant which according to their own established mythology worship the god Brothera. The species was assimilated sometime before 2369 after-which three drones escaped from a Borg Sphere which crashed landed upon Planet 1865-Alpha severing the three drones from the Collective mind. Species 689 - Norcadian - Delta Quadrant Species 689 name themselves Norcadian, an advanced humanoid species native to the Delta Quadrant and the planet Norcadia Prime. This species hosts a violent sport named Tsunkatse. Norcadian_Male.JPG|Norcadian, Species 689 Species 2000 - Cardassian - Alpha Quadrant Species 2000 name themselves Cardassian, a warp-capable species native to the Alpha Quadrant and the planet Cardassia Prime. Known to be highly Xenophobic and ruthless. 300.jpg|Cardassian, Species 2000 Species 2461 - Brunali - Delta Quadrant Brunali were once a standard space faring species. However, following the Borg constructing a transwarp conduit directly to their homeworld, they became subject to frequent attacks by vessels passing by. Following this, the species returned to a low state of technology with all of their remaining technology hidden beneath the surface. No longer possessing advanced space faring weaponry, the Brunali turned to their skills in genetic technology. Engineering a number of their children with an anti-Borg pathogen encoded in their DNA, they used their childeren as weapons, sending them towards their near-by transwarp conduit for the purpose of infecting Borg vessels. Distinctive Technology: The Brunali Pathogen - upon assimilation, the pathogen kills every drone aboard the vessel, the pathogen is however unable to cross the defenses of the Vinculum which prevents it from infecting the entire Collective. Vessels infected with pathogens of this nature are disconnected from the Hive Mind. 180px-Icheb.jpg|Brunali, Species 2461 Species 3105 - Rhawn Species 3259 - Vulcan - Alpha Quadrant The Vulcan species are primarily pacifists by nature, although space faring they maintain a strong connection to their established religion. The species is most notable for their extremely developed mental abilities and touch telepathy. images.jpeg|Vulcan, Species 3259 Species 3783 - Romulan - Alpha Quadrant GRomFace1.jpg|Romulan, Species 3783 Species 4228 - Hazari - Delta Quadrant The Hazari are a race of bounty hunters in the delta quadrant. Their physiology made excellent tactical drones. Species 4774 - Skedan Species 5008 - Klingon - Alpha Quadrant Klingon_helm_officer.jpg|Klingon, Species 5008 Species 5174 - Delta Quadrant A race native to the Delta Quadrant, the Borg once encountered a small vessel belonging to the species. The crew onboard had been eviscerated, the Borg considered the matter irrelevant and did not investigae further. It was later revealed the Hirogen were responsible. Species 5618 - Human - Alpha Quadrant An unremarkable race in terms of biological distinctivenesses possessing below average cranial capacity, minimal redundant systems and limited regenerative abilities. Humans are, however, technologically advanced. They are also the founding race of the United Federation of Planets, an alliance of 150 races spanning 8,000 lightyears. Humans are considered by the Borg to be a highly resistant species. Several direct attempts to assimilate the species have failed (Star Trek: First Contact, TNG - "Best of Both Worlds") The Borg are currently developing a new method of assimilation via a nanoprobe virus. Seven of Nine 2376.jpg| Seven Of Nine, liberated from the collective. 7of9a.jpg|Seven Of Nine, as a Drone. Species 5973 Speciess 5973 is the designation for a multispectral particle lifeform native to galactic cluster 8. Species 6291 - Yridian - Alpha & Beta Quadrants Yridians are renowned information merchants native to the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Species 6339 - Grid 124, Octant 22-Theta Species 6339 are a humanoid, warp-capable species originating in Grid 124, Octant 22-theta. The Borg encountered the species in 2371. By 2375, the Collective had assimilated over eleven billion individuals. Due to their partial extinctions as a result of the Borg, Species 6339 maintained extremely well-armed vessels, possessing over 22 phaser cannons on their aft sections alone. In 2375, the Borg detected a shuttle craft belonging to Species 6339 possessing 13 lifeforms aboard. A cube was dispatched to intercept and assimilate the vessel. However, Species 6339 had developed and infected the lifeforms with a synthetic pathogen designed to attack the programming of a Borg vessel's vinculum causing it to malfunction. Due to the malfunctioning vinculums, the drones on-board developed a form of multiple-personality disorder and partial insanity resulting in the destruction of the Borg cube. Each Borg vessel which attempted to retrieve the vinculum would also be affected which Species 6339 hoped would result in the eventual destruction of hundreds of vessels (VOY "Infinite Regress"). Species 6961 - Katarian Species 8472 - Fluidic Space Species 8472 is regarded by the Borg as the ultimate form of biological evolution, they are a space faring, telepathic, extremely xenophobic, non-humanoid species originating from an extradimensional realm named Fluidic Space. All of their technology is organic and is immune to all forms of technology such as: nanoprobes, sensors, tractor beams, and transporter beams. They possess a triple-helix DNA coding making them the most densely coded lifeform ever encountered. Species8472.jpg|A member of Species 8472. Species 10026 Species 10026 is the Borg designation for a warp-capable species whose homeworld was assimilated by the Borg in 2375 resulting in the assimilation of 392,000 lifeforms and 39 vessels. The Queen dispatched two Borg cubes and accompanied them within her own personal diamond. Initially, species 10026 dispatched vessels to intercept and combat the Borg using their modulating phaser pulse which allowed them to succesfully damage Borg vesels. The Borg Queen was able to adapt easily by triaxilating the Borg vessels shield geometry to absorb the phaser pulses. She however allowed the vessels to attack her Diamond until her shield's almost failed in an effort to provoke 7 of 9's assistance in adapting and ultimately assimilating the species. Injection tubules.jpg|A member of Species 10026 being assimilated. Category:Borg Collective Category:Alien Database